Talk:Seddie/@comment-3422495-20110313231841
And this one : Sure, Carly's rejection of Freddie is a blatant obstacle for Creddie, but it's the only obstacle that is evident to me. Freddie loves (or he did - I'm not exactly sure how he feels at this point) Carly. If she were to develop legitimate feelings for him, the resolution would be as simple as Carly confessing those feelings to Freddie. They'd get together and live happily ever after. Let's think about that for a moment, though. For starters, Carly's character is such that she's rarely conflicted when it comes to boys. She sees something she wants, and she takes it. Since iSYL, she has had a year and a half of time (in the iCarly-verse) to determine whether or not she wants to be with Freddie. My question is, what's there to determine? Either she wants him, or she doesn't. And really, if it takes her that much time (time in which Freddie has been exceptionally patient, time in which she has dated or expressed interest in other guys, time in which Freddie hasn't made even the tiniest advance) to answer the question of whether or not she likes him, I'm going to say that the answer is probably 'no.' Secondly, if Creddie were to happen, there would be a lack of resolution for Seddie. Sam behaves the way she does for a reason. She has feelings for Freddie that she either doesn't understand or has chosen to keep to herself based on her fear of rejection (as far as she's concerned, Freddie would never be interested in her). In order to resolve this, Sam's feelings would have to disappear. This seems unlikely. If Dan never intended to resolve the tension between Sam and Freddie, why introduce it in the first place? Additionally, Sam grapples with feelings of insecurity. She struggles in her relationships (romantic and platonic). Pairing Freddie with Carly would do nothing but exacerbate her insecurities as well as create strains in her relationships with each of them, two of only a handful of people she has developed meaningful relationships with. She would perhaps struggle to find someone who likes her as is and, when she eventually did, her insecurities would still prevent her from accepting that she's "good enough". She'd never be able to shake the memory that Freddie, the male figure she was closest to her entire adolescence and developed feelings for, chose Carly instead. Conversely, pairing Freddie with Sam wouldn't create negative repercussions for Creddie. If anything, Carly would benefit from this scenario. She would be free to date whomever she chooses without having to deal with jealousy from Freddie or insecurities from boyfriends who aren't comfortable with Freddie's feelings for her. She and Freddie could continue to be the closest of friends, no hurt feelings for either of them. I think that Sam and Freddie have developed significantly more than Carly and Freddie. Not much has changed in the Creddie dynamic. Yes, Freddie's obsessiveness has cooled, but I attribute that to either maturity on his behalf or waning of his feelings for her. Sam and Freddie, on the other hand, have developed from "enemies" who were consistently at each other's throats to close friends who bicker but, in small, less recognizable ways, show that they care for one another. The knife scene in iSPT? It was a joke. Freddie doesn't want to kill Sam. In iGP, Carly told Spencer she was going to hold a pillow over his head until he stopped kicking, but no one seems to mention that. VERY GOOD POINT! Nobody mentions that but they think Freddie wants to kill Sam. Really?